tomclancyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mousa bin Suleiman
Mousa bin Suleiman war ein libanesischer Scheich und Terrorist. 'Geschichte' 'Kindheit' In seiner Kindheit wurde sein Dorf von Militärfliegern der USA bombardiert und zerstört. Seine Familie kam dabei ums Leben, Suleiman trug aber außer Verbrennungen an den Händen keine schwereren Schäden davon. Diese zog er sich zu, als er seinen kleinen Bruder Ali unter einem brennenden Holzblock befreite. Nach dem Tod ihrer Familie wuchsen Suleiman und Ali in Frankreich bei einem Mann namens Omer auf. Als junger Mann studierte Suleiman an der Universität in Paris Wirtschaft und schrieb nach seinem Abschluss einen Artikel über Digitalbanking in dem er Digitalbanking als die Zukunft der Banken beschrieb. Um Geld für sich und seinen Bruder zu verdienen und sie aus der Armut zu holen, bewarb sich Suleiman bei vielen großen Banken, wurde zu seiner Verärgerung aber trotz seines hohen Fachwissens allein wegen seines Aussehens abgelehnt. Als er seinem Bruder in der Stadt davon berichtete, wurden sie plötzlich von zwei rassistischen Polizisten konfrontiert und wegen eines Joints durchsucht. Da Suleiman wusste, dass Ali eine Pistole bei sich trug, griff er die Polizisten an um seinem Bruder die Flucht zu ermöglichen bevor die Polizisten die Waffen finden konnten. Für diesen Angriff wurde er verhaftet und ins Gefängnis gesteckt, wo Ali ihn oft besuchte. Im Gefängnis lernte Suleiman Islamisten kennen, die ihm einen Sinn der Zugehörigkeit gaben und ihn für ihre Sache anwarben. Da Suleiman dadurch Seelenfrieden verspürte, wollte er fortan dafür sorgen, dass jeder Muslim diesen Frieden spüren könnte. Er versprach seinem Bruder bei einem seiner Besuche, dass alles anders werden würde, sobald er aus dem Gefängnis kommen würde. Nach seiner Freilassung konzentrierte sich Suleiman darauf, Verbündete in Syrien und den umliegenden Ländern zu sammeln. Er kämpfte während des Kriegs im Irak in Ramadi um die Invasoren zu bekämpfen. Auf der Rückreise blieb sein Wagen stehen und er wurde Stunden später von einem Mann gefunden, der ihn mitnahm und ihn zu sich nach Hause brachte, wo er ihn zum Essen einlud. Suleiman verliebte sich direkt in die sechzehnjährige Tochter des Mannes, Hanin, und als der arme Mann Suleiman seine Tochter für die Nacht anbot, lehnte Suleiman das Angebot ab. Stattdessem machte er Hanin einen Antrag und brachte sie am nächsten Tag aus dem Dorf fort. Während Suleiman in Syrien in seiner Festung Al Mnajeer eine Miliz zusammenstellte, mit der er unter anderem Assad in Syrien bekämpfte, zeugte er mit Hanin drei Kinder; zwei Töchter, Sara und Rama, und einen Sohn, Samir. Gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Ali reiste Suleiman nach Liberia um dort die Leichen von Ebola-Toten auszugraben. Sein Ziel war es, den Ebola-Virus zu verfeinern und zu einem Kampfstoff zu machen. Zu diesem Zweck heuert er auch den tschetschenischen Terroristen und Kampfstoff-Experten Ansor Dudayev an und lässt ihn sich auf den Weg nach Syrien machen, damit er für ihn an dem Giftgas arbeitet. Einige Zeit später erfährt der CIA-Analytiker Jack Ryan von einer unbekannten Größe im Terrorismus namens Suleiman. Da binnen weniger Tage über 9 Millionen Dollar werden auf Suleimans Konto auf einer Bank im Yemen eingezahlt werden, fürchtet Ryan, dass Suleiman etwas großes plant und dafür nun auch bereit ist. Sein Vorgesetzter bezweifelt allerdings dass Suleiman überhaupt existiert und weigert sich daher, die Konten einzufrieren. Durch einen Kontakt in der Finanzbehörde kann Ryan aber dennoch dafür sorgen, dass das Konto eingefroren wird. 'Kurzzeitige Gefangennahme' Suleiman ist währenddessen im Yemen wo er und ein Begleiter den Direktor der Bank treffen, in der sein Geld gelagert ist. In seiner Abwesenheit taucht der Terrioristen-Führer Al Radwan in seiner Festung auf und bringt Dudayev nach Al Mnajeer. Er lässt außerdem ausrichten, dass er unbedingt mit Suleiman sprechen muss. Da Suleimans Treffen mit dem Bankdirektor im Yemen von der CIA überwacht wird, werden Suleiman und der Handlanger Omar Rahbini auf dem Heimweg von den Agenten gepackt und in ein US-Militär-Fort vor der Stadt gebracht, wo sie verhört werden sollen. Da Suleiman und sein Begleiter die Rollen getauscht haben und Suleiman den Leibwächter spielt während der scheinbare Rädelsführer Rahbini nur ein unwichtiger Fußsoldat ist, gilt das Hauptaugenmerk während des Verhörs dem Rahbini. Suleiman hingegen wird als unwichtig abgetan und in einen separaten Verhörraum gebracht. Dort trifft kurz darauf Jack Ryan ein, der imit seinem Vorgesetzten James Greer in den Yemen berufen wurde. Da dieser im Verhör mit Rahbini nicht gebraucht wird, bringt er Suleiman Nahrung und eine Wasserflasche, von der Suleiman aber erst trinkt, als Ryan sein Essen mit Suleimans Essen austauscht. Dann aber langt er begierig zu. Nachdem er gegessen und getrunken hat, wird Suleiman von Ryan verhört. Dieser erzählt, dass er gesehen hat wie Suleiman zuvor in dem Gemeinschaftsverhör aufgeblickt hat als Ryan das Konto erwähnt hat und Ryan daraus schließt, dass Suleiman Englisch versteht. Er merkt zudem an, dass der Name Soufan, den Suleiman als Alias trägt, ein libanesischer Name ist. Suleiman fragt Ryan ob dieser oft unschuldige Menschen von der Straße entführt und verhört und Ryan gibt wahrheitsgemäß zu, dass Suleiman der erste ist. Er fragt Suleiman spaßeshalber, wie er sich anstellt. Ryan gibt zu, dass er ein Analytiker ist und fragt "Soufan", was dieser tut. Suleiman antwortet, dass er ein Leibwächter ist. Auf die Narben an seinen Händen angesprochen antwortet Suleiman, dass er diese schon seit seiner Kindheit hat. Ryan befragt Suleiman nun nach Rahbini aber Suleiman antwortet nur, dass Rahbini sein Auftraggeber ist, über den er auch nicht viel weiß. Schließlich fragt Ryan "Soufan", ob dieser den Namen Suleiman schon einmal gehört hat aber Suleiman antwortet, dass der Name ein gewöhnlicher und oft getragener Name ist und Ryan somit schon etwas genauer werden muss. Plötzlich wird die Anlage erschüttert als Handlanger Suleimans einen Angriff auf das Militärlager beginnen um ihren Anführer zu befreien. Einem von ihnen, Ali, gelingt es, mit einem gefangenen Soldaten in den Verhörraum einzudringen, wo er den Soldaten erschießt, aber Suleiman warnt Ali, dass Ryan hinter der Tür lauert. Im selben Moment schließt Ryan die Tür und entwaffnet so Ali, so dass es zu einem Handgemenge kommt. Der mit Handschellen an den Tisch gekettete Suleiman versucht derweil, das Gewehr des toten Soldaten zu fassen aber kann es nicht erreichen. Als Ali Jack schließlich auf den Tisch drückt versucht Suleiman, Ryan zu erwürgen aber Ryan kann sich freireißen. Im selben Moment in dem Ali das Gewehr aufheben kann, packt Ryan eine Granate vom Körper des toten Soldaten und zieht den Zünder. Da sie Ryan nicht töten können ohne dass dieser die Granate fallenlässt und sie alle umbringt, ruft Suleiman Ali stattdessen zu, dass er der Leiche den Schlüssel für die Handschellen abnehmen soll. Ali folgt dem Befehl und wirft Suleiman die Schlüssel zu mit denen er sich befreit. Als die beiden die Zelle verlassen wollen murmelt Suleiman, der von Ryans Kampftalenten überrascht ist, dass er dachte Ryan wäre nur ein Analytiker. Ryan dreht den Spieß um und behauptet, er dachte "Soufan" wäre nur ein Leibwächter bevor er "Soufan" mit dem Vorwurf konfrontiert, nicht zu sein wer er vorgibt. Ryan offenbart dass er jetzt erkannt hat, dass er die ganze Zeit Suleiman vor sich hatte, was Suleiman mit einem düsteren Grinsen bestätigt. Danach stürmen Suleiman und Ali aus dem Raum und erklimmen die Mauer des Lagers während die meisten Soldaten immer noch durch den Angriff am Haupttor abgelenkt sind. Nach der geglückten Flucht ziehen sich auch die Angreifer am Haupttor zurück und nehmen Suleiman und den Aliauf, die mit ihnen gemeinsam entkommen. 'Verlust seiner Familie' Nach ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht legen Suleiman und Ali am Golf von Yemen eine Rast ein. Kurz darauf informiert Suleiman Ali aber, dass er auf eine Mission gesandt wird und Ali ist davon wenig begeistert. Er fragt Suleiman, ob er keinen anderen schicken kann, aber Suleiman antwortet, dass er allein Ali vertraut. Schlließlich verabschiedet sich Suleiman von Ali, der daraufhin auf seinen Auftrag aufbricht und auf einen Fischkutter steigt. Suleiman hingegen kehrt nach Al Mnajeer zurück, wo er von seinen Kindern stürmisch empfangen wird. Er gibt ihnen Geschenke, die er für sie mitgebracht hat bevor er seine Frau Hanin trifft. Zur Feier von Suleimans Rückkehr wird am Abend eine Feier gegeben. Abends als Suleiman mit Hanin alleine ist, schenkt er ihr eine Halskette, die er für sie mitgebracht hat. Er erkennt dann aber, dass seine Frau traurig ist und fragt sie nach dem Grund. Hanin fragt Suleiman warum er seine Terroristen mit in seine Heimat gebracht hat wo ihre Kinder leben. Sie verrät, dass sie nie an ihm gezweifelt hat da er ein guter Mann ist, dass er sich nun aber verändert hat und von seinen Männern benutzt wird. Suleiman antwortet, dass sie ihn nicht benutzen da sie ihn brauchen aber Hanin erwidert, dass seine Familie ihn ebenfalls braucht. Darauf antwortet Suleiman dass alles, was er tut, allein für seine Familie geschieht und sie ihm einfach vertrauen muss. Tatsächlich will Hanin aber um ihrer Kinder willen mit ihnen aus der Festung fliehen und das Land verlassen. Sie erhält dafür von ihrem Onkel Fathi, einem von Suleimans Soldaten, falsche Pässe. Vom Haus von Omer nimmt Ali am nächsten Tag durch einen Ingame-Videospiel-Chat Kontakt mit Suleimans Festung in Syrien auf und berichtet ihm dass er lebt, die Franzosen und Amerikaner aber nach ihm suchen. Suleiman fragt, ob Ali Frankreich verlassen kann und rät ihm, einen Weg zu finden da alles verloren ist, wenn man Ali fasst. Er schreibt, dass niemand wissen darf, dass Ali in Paris war und er keine Zeugen hinterlassen darf. Anstatt Omer und seine Kinder wie von Suleiman befohlen zu töten, flieht Ali aber stattdessen einfach aus dem Haus. Suleiman spielt später ein Brettspiel mit seinen Kindern und lädt seine geistig abwesende Frau ein, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Sie lehnt unter dem Vorwand, Kochen zu müssen, ab aber Suleiman entgegnet, dass es lange her ist dass sie alle als Familie zusammengesessen haben. Schließlich willigt Hanin doch ein, mahnt aber dass sie gleich kochen muss. Während sie spielen berichtet Suleiman seinen Kindern davon, wie er ihre Mutter kennengelernt hat. Er berichtet von ihrer Heirat und davon, dass sie keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben. Dann holt er aber die Dose, in der Hanin die Pässe versteckt hat und offenbart so, dass er weiß dass sie fliehen will. Er erinnert Hanin daran, dass sie nichts voreinander verbergen werden und wirft die Pässe dann in den Kamin. Verzweifelt will Hanin mit ihren Kindern nachts einen weiteren Fluchtversuch beginnen, aber Samir weigert sich, seinen Vater zu verlassen, und warnt Suleiman. Dieser kann nicht verhindern dass seine Frau mit ihren Töchtern entkommt, nimmt sich aber zornig Fathi zur Seite und behauptet wütend, dass er nicht glauben kann das Fathi nichts davon wusste. Er trägt Fathi auf, seine Frau zu verfolgen und zurückzubringen und stellt ihm Yazid zur Seite, damit er ihn begleitet. Die beiden werden aber bei dem Versuch, Suleimans Familie zurückzubringen aufgehalten und während Fathi getötet wird, wird Yazid schwer verletzt und so in der Jagd zurückgeworfen. Suleimans Familie erreicht die Grenze und entzieht sich somit seinem Einfluss. 'Gründung einer neuen Miliz' Am nächsten Morgen erkennt Suleiman, dass seine Familie entkommen sein muss. Traurig betrachtet er die Haarbürste seiner Frau bevor er sie in eine Kommode einschließt. Kurz darauf reist Suleiman in einem Konvoi in die Stadt von Al Radwan, wo er sich mit dem Sultan trifft. Er bittet um eine Unterredung unter vier Augen und Al Radwan bittet ihn in seine Festung. Sobald die sitzen spricht Al Radwan ihn auf das Verschwinden seiner Frau und seines Bruders an und erwähnt zudem, dass er gehört hat dass Suleiman eine Miliz aus Schiiten und Salafisten zusammenstellt. Er fragt verärgert, ob Suleiman jetzt mit Irrgläubigen zusammen kämpft und warnt, dass er dies nicht zulassen wird. Suleiman murmelt ruhig, dass er nicht um Erlaubnis fragen wird aber Al Radwan entgegnet, dass er der Anführer ist und Suleiman daher seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen hat. Suleiman antwortet, dass dies bisher der Fall war und öffnet eine Tasche voller Geldbündel. Er verrät Al Radwan, dass er für dieses Geld etwas kaufen will - eine Gruppe von Al Radwan entfühten amerikanischen Ärzten. Al Radwan willigt in den Deal ein und überlässt Suleiman die Ärzte. Als er daraufhin das Geld an sich nehmen will, antwortet Suleiman dass das Geld nicht für Al Radwan bestimmt ist. Er behauptet, gehört zu haben dass Al Radwans Leute seit Monaten nicht bezahlt wurden und verteilt das Geld an Al Radwans Soldaten. Amüsiert fragt Al Radwan, ob er glaubt dass Suleiman die Loyalität seiner Männer mit Geld erkaufen kann. Er bezeichnet dies als Witz aber Suleiman antwortet, dass Al Radwan der Witz ist. Verärgert befiehlt Al Radwan seinen Männern, Suleimans Leuten die Waffen abzunehmen, aber niemand rührt sich. Stattdessen richtet einer der Soldaten seine Waffe auf Al Radwan und nimmt ihm sein Gewehr ab. Als Al Radwan entwaffnet ist, spricht Suleiman ihn an und behauptet, dass er auch etwas für Al Radwan mitgebracht hat. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass dieses Mitbringsel ein Seil ist mit dem Suleimans Handlanger Ibrahim Al Radwan fesselt. Danach bringt Suleiman die Ärzte und den gefangenen Al Radwan nach Al Mnajeer zurück, wo er den Scheich vor den Augen seiner Gefolgsmänner im Hof zusammenschläg und auf ihn eintritt. Er hält seinen Truppen dann eine Rede und spricht davon, wie der Prophet stets ein gutes Vorbild und ein ehrenhafter Mann war - ganz im Gegenteil zu Al Radwan, der sich nicht um seine Leute geschert hat. Er nimmt ein Gewehr und hält es Al Radwan an die Stirn, der zornig zischt dass Suleiman dies bereuen wird. Daraufhin schlägt Suleiman Al Radwan mit dem Kolben des Gewehrs hart ins Gesicht und lässt ihn in die selbe Zelle sperren, in der nun auch die Ärzte eingesperrt sind. Suleiman schließt seine Rede mit dem Versprechen, dass sie ihr Land zurückerobern werden und gemeinsam nach den Regeln des Islams leben werden. 'Verlust von Ali' Nachdem seine Handlanger einen Giftgasanschlag in Paris verübt haben, in dem 306 Menschen zu Tode kommen, veröffentlicht Suleiman ein Bekennervideo, in dem er zugibt den Tod von Frauen und Kindern zu bereuen, dass aber jeden Tag Familien in seinem eigenen Land sterben. Er warnt, dass Paris nur der Anfang sein wird und inspiriert gleichzeitig die junge Bevölkerung Syriens mit Propagandavideos, sich seinen Truppen anzuschließen. In einem separaten Video spricht er weltweit Muslime sämtlicher Glaubensstämme an und lädt sie ein, sich ihm anzuschließen. Nach dem Anschlag befiehlt Suleiman seinen Leuten in Paris, auf Ali zu warten bevor sie wie geplant nach Italien weiterreisen. Er erkundigt sich auch ob es Neuigkeiten von seiner Familie gibt, aber Ibrahim antwortet ihm, dass Yazid noch nicht wieder zurück ist. Um Suleiman in dem Glauben zu wägen, sein Bruder wäre noch am Leben, sorgt die CIA dafür, dass in den Nachrichten gesendet wird, dass Ali für den Anschlag in Paris verantwortlich war. Suleiman ruft sofort Dudayev an um Ali zu finden. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit seinem Sohn, in dem er ihm verspricht, seine Mutter und Schwestern zu finden, lässt Suleiman einen der entführten Ärzte zu sich bringen. Er fragt diesen, wie es den Ärzten geht und der Mann antwortet, dass sie frisches Wasser, Nahrung und Bewegung benötigen. Suleiman trägt dem Mann auf, eine Liste zusammenzustellen und verspricht ihm dann, die Sachen zu besorgen. Bevor der Mann weggebracht werden kann, verrät er Suleiman dass sie gegen Entführung versichert sind aber Suleiman winkt ab und antwortet verächtlich, dass sich nicht alles um Geld dreht. Auf die verblüffte Frage des Arztes, was Suleiman dann von ihnen will, antwortet Suleiman lediglich, dass der Arzt jetzt die Liste schreiben sollte. Später loggt sich Jack Ryan bei der CIA mit dem selben Namen in das Online-Spiel ein, dass Ali benutzt hat um Suleiman zu kontaktieren. Als Ibrahim Suleiman mitteilt, dass sein Bruder ihn kontaktiert hat, setzt er sich an den Computer und verrät, dass er verletzt ist und Hilfe braucht. Suleiman fragt ihn nach seinem Standort und erfährt von einem Haus in Chamoix, zu dem er sofort Dudayev und dessen Begleiter schickt. Ibrahim schreitet plötzlich ein und fragt Suleiman, woher er weiß dass er wirklich mit Ali in Kontakt steht. Er behauptet, dass sie sicher gehen müssen und verfolgt die IP-Addresse zurück. Dank der Technik des CIA wird die IP-Addresse zwar korrekt zurückverfolgt, aber Suleiman will sichergehen und fragt, welche Farbe ihr Haus in Belleville hatte. Ryan kann diese Frage korrekt beantworten und Suleiman antwortet "Friede sei mit dir Bruder" - den ersten Teil einer Begrüßung bzw. eines Abschieds, den er in der Vergangenheit nur mit Ali gesprochen hat. Jack antwortet fälschlicherweise "Und mit dir Bruder", woraufhin Suleiman zurückschreibt dass die andere Person nicht sein Bruder ist. Zu Suleimans Überraschung bestätigt Ryan dies und offenbart, dass sie sch im Yemen getroffen haben. Suleiman erinnert sich an den Analytiker und bleibt trotz Ibrahims Rat, die Verbindung sofort zu kappen, online. Suleiman fragt ob sein Bruder tot ist, was Jack ihm bestätigt. Als Antwort schreibt Suleiman, dass er Jack finden und töten wird aber Jack schreibt, dass er zuerst Hanin finden wird und er weiß, dass sie Suleiman verlassen hat. Zornig kappt Suleiman die Verbindung, was Jack als Bestätigung sieht dass Hanin, die sich in einem Auffanglanger in der Türkei als Suleimans Frau ausgegeben hat, auch wirklich die Wahrheit sagt. Nachdem er die Verbindung beendet hat, setzt Suleiman sich auf die Terrasse und weint um seinen Bruder. Als sein Sohn sich dazusetzt, umarmt Suleiman ihn. Am Abend wird Suleiman von Yazid angerufen der verrät, dass er seine Familie gefunden hat und fragt, was er machen soll. Suleiman antwortet Yazid, dass er seine Töchter zuhause bringen soll. Auf die Frage, was mit Hanin geschehen soll antwortet Suleiman lediglich, dass seine Töchter nicht sehen sollen wie es geschieht. Bevor dies geschehen kann, wird Yazid von Jack Ryan und James Greer konfrontiert und getötet, die Suleimans Familie retten und in die Vereinigten Staaten bringen. Sie erfahren von ihnen, wo sich Suleimans Versteck befinden und beobachten Al Mnajeer fortan per Satellit. 'Verlust von Al Mnajeer' Suleiman gesteht seinem Sohn schließlich, dass seine Schwestern bald zurückkehren werden aber seine Familie nicht. Auf Samirs Frage, warum Hanin nicht zurückkehren wird, antwortet Suleiman dass sie sich entschlossen hat, die Familie zu verlassen und zum Feind übergelaufen ist. Er behauptet, dass Allah sich gerächt hat und dass Hanin vom Feind getötet wurde, verspricht seinem Sohn aber, dass sie sich rächen werden. Später lässt Suleiman erneut den Arzt zu sich rufen, dem er die versprochenen Gegenstände aus der Liste aushändigt. Nachts versammelt Suleiman die neuen Handlanger, die seinem Ruf gefolgt sind, und hält ihnen eine Rede in der er ihnen von der neuen Ordnung vorschwärmt, die sie gemeinsam ins Leben rufen werden. Danach sieht Suleiman nach seinem Sohn, den er zudeckt. Als er die Spielkonsole seines Sohns findet, mit der sein Sohn Kontakt mit Sara aufrecht erhält, erfährt er durch den Chatverlauf dass seine Familie vom Militär nach Amerika gebracht wurde. Daher geht er davon aus, dass Hanin den Amerikanern bereits verraten hat, wo sein Hauptquartier ist und sie mit einem Angriff zu rechnen haben. Tatsächlich stürmt eine Spezialeinheit fast zeitgleich Al Mnajeer um Suleiman festzunehmen aber Suleiman hatte gerade genug Zeit, seine Truppen vorzubereiten und Al Mnajeer durch einen Fluchttunnel zu evakuieren. Die Soldaten können aber immerhin das Ärzteteam retten und evakuieren. Suleiman und seine Söldner schlagen sich auf Kamelen zur nordsyrischen Grenze durch, wo sie einen Kontaktmann Suleimans treffen. Von diesem erhalten sie falsche Pässe, mit denen sie die Grenze überqueren. Gleichzeitig erkennt Ryan geschockt, dass Suleiman über die Freundschaft des amerikanischen Präsidenten mit dem Anführer des Ärzteteams Bescheid wusste. Tatsächlich hat Suleiman darauf gesetzt, dass die Amerikaner die Geiseln befreien würden, da er sie alle mit seinem Ebola-Kampfstoff infiziert hat und so hofft, den Präsidenten - den der Arzt nach seiner Befreiung bereits getroffen hat - mit dem Virus zu vergiften. 'Terroranschlag in Amerika' Mit seinem falschen Pass und gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn kann Suleiman tatsächlich über Montreal in die Vereinigten Staaten einreisen und täuscht bei der Einreise vor, dass er wegen einer Lebertransplantation für seinen Sohn nach Amerika gekommen ist. Gleichzeitig erfährt die CIA, dass es Suleiman gelungen ist, den radioaktiven Stoff Caesium in die Vereinigten Staaten zu bringen. Ryan aber geht davon aus, dass dies ähnlich wie in Paris nur eine Ablenkung ist um so viele Menschen wie möglich an einen Ort zu bringen. Erst dann wird Suleiman wirklich zuschlagen. Kurz darauf testet Suleiman mit den ihm verbliebenen Handlangern in Amerika, einschließlich Dudayev, eine Vorrichtung die es ihm ermöglicht, eine Gasbombe per Fernzünder mit Ventilatoren zu verbreiten. Dudayev erinnert Suleiman daran, dass der Anschlag auch ohne ihn stattfinden kann, aber Suleiman erwidert, dass er nichts von seinen Soldaten erwarten kann, dass er nicht selbst zu riskieren bereit ist. Bevor er mit seinen Männern loszieht verabschiedet sich Suleiman von Samir und verspricht ihm, dass sie nach seiner Rückkehr Hanin, Rama und Sara zurückholen werden und wieder eine Familie sein werden. Danach zieht er mit seinen Truppen los um loszulegen. Der erste Anschlag, ein reiner Sprengstoffanschlag, findet in einem belebten Diner in Georgetown, Washington statt. Dies dient allerdings als reine Ablekung um möglichst viele Menschen wie möglich zu verletzen. Diese werden somit in das nächstgelegene Krankenhaus gebracht - das Krankenhaus, in dem auch gerade der Präsident wegen einer möglichen Ebola-Infektion unter Quarantäne steht. In dem Chaos ist es Suleiman und seinen Leuten ein leichtes, sich als Rettungssanitäter verkleidet Zugang zum Krankenhaus zu verschaffen. Sie begeben sich in die Leichenhalle, wo Dudayev den anwesenden Mediziner erschießt. Nachdem sie alleine sind, schneidet Suleimans Gruppe eine der Leichen auf und entnimmt ihr die Caesium-Ebola-Bomben, die sie hergestellt und in das Krankenhaus geschmuggelt haben. Mit den Bomben machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Lüftungssystem um das Gas von dort aus fernzuzünden und in die Lüftungsschächte des Krankenhauses zu verteilen. Ibrahim händigt Suleiman das Handy, mit dem er die Bomben aktivieren kann und verrät, dass dieser nur noch auf "Senden" drücken muss. Suleiman und ein weiterer Handlanger schaffen es unbehelligt aus dem Krankenhaus, Suleiman muss aber erkennen dass die CIA die Funkmasten abgeschaltet hat und er die Bombe so nicht zünden kann. Zudem ruft sein Sohn Samir, den er zur Sicherheit bei einem Handlanger im Auto zurückgelassen hat, laut nach Suleiman als er ihn sieht, was die Polizei auf ihn aufmerksam macht. Der Handlanger versucht, den Polizisten zu erschießen, wird aber selbst getötet und Samir wird verhaftet. Geschockt und hasserfüllt beobachtet Suleiman, wie Samir verhaftet wird und gibt ihm ein Handzeichen, ruhig zu bleiben. Dann aber biegt er mit seinem Handlanger in eine Seitengasse ab und lässt seinen Sohn zurück. Jack Ryan kann die Verfolgung der beiden aufnehmen aber Suleiman und sein Begleiter fliehen in eine U-Bahn-Station, in der Jack sie aus den Augen verliert. Als Jack sie wiedersieht, flieht Suleiman tiefer in den Bahntunnel und auf die Schienen. Nachdem sie tief in den Tunnel vorgedrungen sind, legen sich die beiden auf die Lauer und warten auf Ryan. Sie schießen auf ihn und können ihn an der Schulter verwunden, aber Jack kann den Handlanger treffen der das Gleichgewicht verliert und vor eine ankommende U-Bahn stürzt. Suleiman nutzt aus, dass die U-Bahn ihn von Ryan trennt und flieht weiter durch den Tunnel. An der nächsten Station angekommen hat er immer noch kein Netz, stiehlt aber eine Flagge eines Football-Teams, in die er sich wickelt um zu entkommen. Als Jack in der Station ankommt kann er Suleiman nicht sehen, schreit aber dass er seinen Sohn hat, woraufhin Suleiman sich umdreht. Ryan hat ihn nun im Visier und obwohl Suleiman sich umdreht, davonrennt und erneut sein Handy zückt, kann Jack ihm in den Rücken und mitten durchs Herz schießen und ihn zu Fall bringen. Er nimmt dem toten Suleiman das Handy ab und bannt so die Gefahr. 'Charakter & Fähigkeiten' 'Zitate' 'Vorkommen' *Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan **S1F1 - Suleiman 'Quellen' *Der Text zur Geschichte kommt von Grizzhly aus dem Schurken Wiki https://schurken.fandom.com/de/wiki/Mousa_Bin_Suleiman Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Charakter Kategorie:Libanon Kategorie:Libanesischer Charakter